Take to the Skys
by Kicked By A Puppy
Summary: these kdis have had a tough life, and guess what? to top it off, they're mutants. So, what happens when they meet? Hell, that's what...
1. Chapter 1

hey all. I'm making an on-going Maximum Ride story, so submit mutants, and BOOM! Your in!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearence:

Personality:

Siblings/friends:

Likes:

Hates:

Mutation(What animal you share your DNA with.):

Powers:

Crush:

M'kay! That's it!


	2. Here we come

**Hey guys! Chapter one is Up! Dont worry, all of your charries will show up eventually, if not in this chap.**

FANG POV:

I flapped my wings occasionally, looking for 'Eve' and 'Anabel'. They had emailed me, told me they were mutants form my Mutant call. If you don't know, i sent out a call for all freaks to unite, blah blah blah, i left the flock, etc. I landed on a tree, and something nailed me from behind. Eh! It turns out, when we hit the bottom of the forest floor, she was holding a spear up, about to strike. "Woah, dude." I said, kicked her off. She scrambled, up, then started laughing. "Mr. Dih!" I screamed, and a foot came out and hit her in the head, knocking the crazy girl out.

"Yo, who the hell are you, and where'd ya get the wings?" Said a girl with purple hair and silver eyes. "I'm Santa, i bought the wings at a garage sale." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Cool. You here to to gimme that chainsaw I've been wanting?" "Nope. you've been a very bad little girl, so no presents." We finally stopepd our hateful exchange, glaring holes in the others heads. Eh...

Serphina's POV:

I sat in my tree, my feet swinging. Hmm... I smiled slightly as i turned invisible, and jumped down. I walked along the woodland path, humming softly to myself. So peaceful...But, silly silly humans have messed it up. I have not, for I am not human, and I do not have a home full of stuff to waste. I use anything that i can in the forest. Heehee. A little wild cat with a bledding paw stumbled out of the bushes, and I ran to it. I wouldn't turn back so it could see me, then it would be scared, because by the looks of it, he got caught in a HUMAN made trap...I wrapped it's paw up in some bandages, picking it up. "I'll name you...Artemis." **(A/N: Inside joke...Jamie, I knew you'd probably suggest this name...XD)**

An orange tree! I set Artemis down in the grass, him watching me, curious. I climbed the tree, almost about to reach an orange. right when I grabbed it, the branch i was stepping on snapped. Oh no! I was now hanging onto the tiny branch that the orange was on...i tossed the orange down to Artemis, so now my hands were free. I was fairly light, being so young, plus being part bird. I opened my wings, dropped, then swooped up, my dove-like wings flapping. The smaller the bird, the more times it has to flap...

Artemis looked at me with awe, I had been visible for 5 minutes, ever since I tried to get up the tree. I picked Artemis and the orange up, and flew high. ha ha! I love flying...Grace, and fun... here we come, a team of two. You better move your facilities to the center of the world, cause that's the only thing that'll stop us. Bring it on.

Rin's POV**(A/N: Sorry I didn't tell you, but Rin and Jaze and my characters...)**

I snapped out my leg to kick Maria in the head, but she dodged, and dove at me. Stupid eraser! I dodged also, got behind her as she was still pouncing, then kicked her in the head, sending her face into the ground. I placed my converse covered foot on her head, making sure she got dirt in her eyes and mouth. I turned into a random form, turned out it was the dog. No brainer. A weasel busted up form the ground, along with a lot of water, like a Geyser with a weasel on it. Jaze! "C'mon!" i yelled, already running. He followed suit, jumping to the ground.

Together, we ran through the barren land, sand going everywhere. here we come, World. You better be ready.

**Whoops. I forgot to say i had two charries also...Here'r the Bios:**

Name: Rin

Age: 15

Gender: F

Appearence: Snow white hair, blood red eyes, thin, tall-ish.

Personality: Venomous, Always teasing people, loves pissing people off, gets into fights alot, and is usually the girl who tells her principal to screw off...But she can be nice...Soemtimes.

Siblings/friends: Jaze.

Likes: Jaze(As family, You sickos!), red, moons, and dggers for an unknown reason...

Hates: preps, idiots, people who mistake her for working with the school, people who call ehr an eraser...The list goes on.

Mutation(What animal you share your DNA with.): Half wolf.

Powers: turning into a wolf, turning into any animal of the Zodiac, but so far, the only one she can do is the dog. Figures...

Crush: Ha! Love is an illusion for this tough talking girl, if you convince her otherwise, well, be prepared, and don't let her rip your head off...

Name: Jaze

Age: 16

Gender:M

Appearence: orange hair, red eyes, picture Kyo form Fruits Basket, don't know who he is, look it up on google images.

Personality: Fierce, tough, mean, SCARY, he has the strength to break a table with his fist, but doesn't have the self control to stop his fist an inch form the table. Loves Heights, was always the boy who, instead of playing, trained for fighting, and when he was picked on, he thrashed and screamed and bit and hit and kicked till the kids were knocked out, or they ran away. If he was an animal, he'd be a poisonous animal. Gets angered easily, don't insult him. Pretty dang strong, and beats people nearly to death when they mess with him. Though, he doesn't kill them. He isn't a killer. Is actually shy, and gets embarrassed VERY easily. Is constantly looked down on and hated, which lead to his strength, and independence.

Siblings/friends: Rin.

Likes: Calm people, fighting, Rin(As a sister, you pervs!) , protecting people.

Hates: Lonliness, people getting hurt, death.

Mutation(What animal you share your DNA with.): weasel. dont laugh or you die.

Powers: Turning into a weasel, controlling water and ice.

Crush: that aint the way he roll.


	3. Eh

**I know, I know, A/Ns suck, but I just wanted to inform you that the title of this story is changing. It will now be "Take to the Skys". That, and NO MORE CHARRIES! I can only manage so much, sorry.**


End file.
